Oppressed Love
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: [ School Style ] Uchiha and Uzumaki have been rivals since the beginning, Naruto; wanting to change this as he wants to be friends with Sasuke. However Rouji and Azashiro will want to as well; when this family feud will have to be settled and all should become peaceful...however the truth will come out and Azashiro will be either accepted or an outcast.
1. Chapter 1

It goes right back to early days of the ancestors of those two clans. They have never liked each other and were rivals in everything, even in the school like Konoha High everyone knew about it. However there were some like Naruto who wanted to be friends with them. Uchiha and Uzumaki have always hated each other. There were reasons passed down to each, and have learned the reason why not to like them.

However, it wasn't just Naruto that wanted to change this, there were two more… that would soon discover the same thing and just get along.  
It was a normal day in school and the Uchiha and Uzumaki were sitting far apart from each other, and even everyone including the principal, Tsunade knew about this as well. It would be bad to pair them together.

"Move, that's my seat." The red headed male spoke rudely towards the female.  
"Why should I? A man should move and find his own seat like, try the dumpster." Azashiro didn't seem to like what she said, and leaned in with a slight growl at her.  
"Why should I listen to you cow tits?" He bellowed, she growled at him. He took things too far! Sure, they were large but that was an unforgivable insult.

"So you think it's cool to dye your hair red huh?" He hated when people picked on him for his natural hair colour. It wasn't his fault…really.  
"It's not my fault whore!"  
"Oh yeah? Ass face!" Rouji was about to hit him, and he was about to hit her. Normally he didn't hit girls, but she was an exception. She was Uchiha, so well…he could.

Naruto and Sasuke held their relatives back from doing anything or even getting a suspension. Quickly separating them far away from each other. "Just be careful of your words imoto, and walk away."  
"It's too hard nii-san, his face irritates me."

"Ahh Azashiro, you shouldn't be saying such things to her! So many guys will hate you." Naruto said to him, but the male folded his arms and frowned.  
"So? What do I care? Everything about her makes me angry." He scoffed and marched off away from his cousin.

Rouji had decided to stay with her brother to cool off and not think about Azashiro at all. She had tried to ignore some of the people whispering about what happened. It wasn't that easy at all, however she drew a lot of pictures of calm herself down, but they were so violent.  
Rouji had a crush on Neji and Azashiro liked Hinata. Hyuuga had no rivals at all.

A pair essay had to be done for a certain subject in school and Rouji was paired with Neji while Azashiro was paired with Hinata…what a chance for that to happen!  
"How about my place?" Both of the Hyuuga's unwillingly suggested. Not knowing the other's answers, somehow…they had the same response. Unaware of it.  
"Sure!"

Saturday came and Rouji came first and entered followed Neji to his room, a little later Azashiro showed up and headed to the lounge room with Hinata. Of course, she knew she liked Naruto and maybe could be able to know him more.

'_Oh my…what other things will I be doing here with Neji?' _Thought Rouji with a slight flustered look on her face.  
"Do you want to help me fix lunch?" He asked, she smiled and nodded her head. Getting up, and walking with him; wanting to hold his hand. He was so handsome, strong, and smart; it was hard to resist someone like that.

When they were in the kitchen there wasn't much to prepare and then Hinata and Azashiro came smelling food being made, despite Neji not cooking. Rouji could though, and her food was delicious. The two glared at each other, uh oh…

It was bad news, and the two had no idea the other was coming over on the same day!  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, sneering at him. He did the same in return.  
"I could ask the same thing!"

"C-Calm down you two, I wanted to start on the essay today so Azashiro came over." Hinata said, staring at the two. It was hard to calm down with those two, but the food was prepared and Azashiro looked at the food in disgust.  
"Why would I eat her horrible cooking? How would I know she didn't poison my food?"  
"Give it a break; she won't hate enough to kill." Neji commented, and started to eat the food. Same with Hinata and Rouji had given him an evil smirk, taunting him. Wanting him to eat the food, everyone heard his stomach rumble and decided to eat it. Truth be told it was delicious, but he didn't want her to get a big head.

"It's disgusting. Even Sakura can do better, and she's horrible!" It was true though, Sakura was a horrible cook, and she never tasted her food and added whatever she thought was good enough but was horrible in taste. That wasn't very nice of him to be saying to her though, but she remembered what Sasuke said before about just ignoring such words and she did that; pretending that he was not here.

"Should I walk you home?" Neji asked with a smile on his face, and she blushed. She slowly nodded her head, and he walked home with her; she stared at his hand and held it. His lilac eyes stared at the hand holding and blushed gently himself with a shy grin and stuck close to her. She was a remarkable woman for any guy to have.

Many long minutes later they stopped and arrived at her place; he let go and the told her in his usual calm tone.  
"You don't need to worry…I'll do the rest."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." He said with a smile, and leaned to kiss her cheek and walked off. Rouji had blushed madly and smiled warningly as she decided to head inside.  
"Someone seems flustered." Teased a male, her head turned to see Sasuke smirking, she was, but she had to deny it to him. He loved teasing her.  
"N-No I'm not! You dickhead!" Then quickly she departed to her room.

A few weeks later, a teacher was going to assign a pair to a topic and it was worth a lot of marks, so of course it wouldn't be good to fail this. Just passing was good, but if anyone failed…it was trouble!  
Somehow, he made Hinata pair up with Naruto and Neji with some other guy.  
"Rouji…I want your partner to be…" the teacher paused there as he smirked and looked up at her, he knew very well about it but he was irritated and hated people fighting.

"…Azashiro." Both stood up from their seat and frowned.  
"What!?" They said at the same time and glared, the teacher didn't like this and he chuckled.  
"If you don't accept it, I'll fail you here and now." Well, they didn't want to. They were both smart so they couldn't at all.

Sitting next to each other but leaving a gap, the two said nothing and glared with a few blinks. The bell rang and then she spoke. "My place, tomorrow after lunch." Then left with her bag; she liked Fridays but sometimes didn't like them.

Saturday arrived and he came like he was told, they would know the enemies address. In case they wanted to complain and what not. Itachi opened the door and frowned.  
"Oh…what do you want, Uzumaki?" He didn't seem happy and neither did Azashiro.  
"I'm working on an assignment with your sister." He mentioned, and Itachi remembered she complained about it this morning.

"Her room is the last room on the left." Pointing up the stairs and he headed in that direction, walking slowly. In all truth he didn't want to be in a house of Uchiha; however he had no choice! He slowly approached her room and stopped halfway, it was opened and he saw her in her underwear! She changed into a think dress, and he blushed.

'_I shouldn't be blushing, she's an Uchiha!' _He was thinking, and screaming in his mind. She turned around and noticed him; she was calm but still had a part frown on her face.  
"Just come in and sit there." She stated, pointing to the chair on her study table.  
He decided to sit and she got what was needed and worked with his calmly, trying not to get angry even if she didn't like him being here at all.

However Azashiro was staring at her and not the work; his eyes were serious and he didn't know what he could do. The more he stared, the less he frowned and the more he felt something within, was it her charm or her smarts? She was being attractive! He shook his head, and she stared at him and raised a brow.

"You alright there?" No, there wasn't any way he was attracted to her!  
"Just shut it and keep talking." He said, folding his arms. Just this once, she let it go and kept on talking about her idea. When she was done, she stared at him again.  
Once again they were staring at each other for a long time, it was silent. He didn't respond with anything, was he daydreaming?

"Azashiro?" She waved her hand to see if he was there or not. Leaning in and wanting to try he kissed her, her eyes widened. Then he snapped back and released. Rouji's hand was covering her mouth and her eyes widened and she was feeling red. He quickly got up and realized what he did, the chair repelled to the floor and he ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

'_What on earth…just happened?' _Rouji had thought, seeing Azashiro run outside of her room and hearing him leaving the house. She was left speechless and didn't want to chase him, he was…an Uzumaki! Utter trash! There were so many thoughts left in her mind, and they didn't even start their assignment! It was bad, but she had an idea. She was going to go it; without him and just say he did some of it too. Sure, she didn't like them. But she couldn't do it, she could have. But it wasn't the best way for her to beat someone you despise.

Standing up quickly from her seat, her chair repelled back and landed on the floor with a thud. Itachi marched to her room and stared at her, he could tell something happened when he ran out with this familiar look on his face.  
"What did that Uzumaki do?" Although he wasn't particularly happy that the teacher of this subject paired them together, he wanted to make sure she was okay. Who knows what germs they carry and could pass on.

"Nothing." She didn't want to tell him, he would go out and kill! She didn't want her famous and rich brother to become nothing and be known as a murderer. She couldn't live with that at all. Itachi had stared into her eyes and noticed it was something, but she didn't want to tell him. He sighed and decided to leave; he didn't want to force her. He didn't want to seem like a bad brother. When he left she droopingly headed towards her bed and plopped on it and rested herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was staring at it deeply, it was blank and her hands moved up to touch her lips.

She could feel her cheeks light up, and she couldn't seem to understand why he did something like that. It just didn't seem right at all, why an Uzumaki. She wanted it with the guy she liked, Neji. When she went to sleep she had this dream that never had occurred to her before. She was surrounded by people who wanted to harm her, they were all killed and saved by a mysterious man his face could not be seen, neither his hair colour and she woke up in the morning seeing only half of that man's face.

While Azashiro had a dream of riding on a horse to save the one he was destined to be with. However it was not the one he had hoped it to be, and the one he held in his arms was the one he was supposed to be with. He woke up in the morning with a fast beating heart; that wasn't surely normal at all. He frowned at himself and decided to get ready to do some work out for the day.

'_Why did I dream about Azashiro? How disgusting.' _Rouji thought as she ate breakfast and changed into something decent and decided to take a walk around the block to think having some songs to listen to in her phone.  
_'What did that dream mean? I rescued Rouji…and she's an Uchiha. I'm so confused.' _He thought while he kept on jogging. His eyes closed for a short time and didn't look where he was going, her eyes focused on her phone and browsed through what other song she could play.

The two collided and collapsed to the floor. She looked at who it was and frowned. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" The male looked up and saw he bumped into Rouji, and both stopped saying anything. Both had a serious look upon their face, and neither blinked for a short amount of time before he could say anything.  
"I'm sorry…what happened yesterday I wasn't thinking." I'm sorry? Was that all? Rouji frowned, and folded her arms. Sorry couldn't really cut it, and was he jogging? With a sweat suit? She didn't know what she could say to him.

"Okay fine listen, hurry up and clean yourself. Have you smelt yourself? You smell like a camel's fart!" She commented rudely, as she usually would towards him. He frowned; maybe he was wrong and should take back what he was thinking about her. There was no way she could be nice if she wanted to!

"Fine then, make sure you don't drink anymore milk, you don't want your breasts to sag like a grandma." Rouji growled as Azashiro laughed and departed running once again back home. While she headed back home she stopped before she could enter her home and think. Could she really be friendly with him? She shook her head and entered the house, she then headed towards her room but stopped and her eyes widened.

He was…?  
She cleared her throat and had this look on her face, quite serious and all. His face…she cleared it and it looked like someone punched his face hard! He stopped talking with Itachi and stood up and headed towards her.  
"Rouji…do you remember me?" He knew her father along with him…She nodded her head and stared at the male, her onyx eyes looked away.

Azashiro had run home and then had his quick shower, and made himself look nice. He always liked to present himself in that wonderful kind of way. He smiled in the mirror and headed out the door towards the Uchiha household where there was someone so unexpected.

"What're you doing here? I thought you went to the next state." Rouji commented not looking at him, but he couldn't blame her too much.  
"I wanted to finally come back and pay my respects to my brother." She looked at him quickly, it wasn't too long to walk but he walked rather in a fast pace as Azashiro seemed eager; with this gut feeling.

Reaching his hand out to knock on the door he stopped and heard Rouji sigh. "Miroku-san…huh?"  
She didn't know what to say, and Azashiro had recognized that name from somewhere but couldn't seem to remember at all. The younger brother of Miroku nodded his head, and decided to head out the door. Rouji shook her head and took a few steps to stop him, even though he opened the door, seeing Azashiro there.

"Obito wait!" She then did not say a thing and the male turned to see the red head, he was an Uzumaki. However his face; he took notice of this. There was so much going through Azashiro's mind and there were a few things he wanted to say. However for the time being he stepped aside to allow the male named Obito to walk away. He turned to see how she look hurt, was there something going on between him and her? He didn't say anything, even when he tried to nothing came out.

"Come in Azashiro, let's just finish this work." It was obvious she wanted to get this over and done with but he felt so uncomfortable with Itachi staring at him. He was curious about what he had heard and wanted to know, but maybe it wasn't in his right place for him to ask her at all.  
Sitting down on the tables again for them to work on the assignment, he helped her and she helped him, it worked both ways. As she had finished, and made sure she would just type up everything to submit on Tuesday.

He stood up and was about to leave, but Azashiro stopped and turned back to her as he saw her stand up and head to her cupboard and reach for an album. Then sat on her bed and opened it, looking through it; he shook his head decided to sit right next to her, where skin was touching and his midnight blue eyes stared at the photos. They were of the Uchiha family.

She didn't say anything, so he presumed it was okay and she had seen a picture of her parents and her brother, Itachi when he was smaller. Then her and Sasuke as babies. He still was not saying anything all but had gotten his attention when there was a picture of her and the man he knew.

"Who's he?" Azashiro asked, pointing to the older male with a young Rouji who seemed very happy. Her onyx eyes turned to him, they were the same.  
"That's Miroku-san; he died in a car accident a few weeks after this picture was taken."  
"He is…" He stopped and his eyes widened, she turned her head to stare up at him and wondered if he knew or not.

"Did you know him Azashiro?" She blinked twice and seemed confused; how would an Uzumaki seem to know an Uchiha, even at this age of eight. It didn't seem to make any sense at all; firstly he looked away from her then back and nodded his head. Shifting himself away from her Azashiro cleared his throat. He knew him, and would never forget that loving face; he couldn't forget…how could he? He felt tears form in his eyes, and maybe he just still couldn't forget about him all.

No matter how hard he tried, he blinked as many times as he could to disperse the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of her, he didn't want to seem like a wimp. He was silent and was not too sure if he was to respond, but he already nodded so she probably wanted to know how he knew Miroku, finally Azashiro spoke which he felt sadness inside of him.  
"He's my father."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're lying." Rouji frowned at him, she couldn't believe it. Why would an Uchiha have an Uzumaki child? It made no sense at all.  
"No, it's the truth! My mother had the same red hair as I, so that's why I have red hair!" Her eyes widened, that was the only possible explanation! Was there? Unless he was lying so she wouldn't get angry; Rouji had stood up and leaned in and examined his face then the photo once more, then took a few steps backwards. She had rubbed her eyes and shook her head, it was. He looked like his father, Miroku.

She didn't seem to say anything at all, she just had this serious look upon her face and if that was the truth then it would be a good reason for Uzumaki and Uchiha to be at peace with each other. Yes; it was a good idea. But her brothers might not like it at all; if this was the way it was going to be then she had a better idea. Maybe get to know him; it wouldn't hurt…would it? Well, she could use this opportunity to get what she really needed. It was a perfect plan.

"How about…we become friends." Rouji had suggested staring at him seriously. His eyes widened softly and felt something utterly strange within him, but he smiled and nodded his head; it was a brilliant idea!  
"Of course, I'd love that!" Azashiro agreed. He was quite happy now that she was going to be friends with him, after all those countless and pathetic times where they argued and nearly got into a physical fight.

It would really be worth it, for them both. "How should we um…start?" He asked her, feeling something strange like…there wouldn't be regret. Now she was thinking about it and got an idea.  
"Maybe to start off…we should talk about each other." It seemed fair in a way. Yeah, it was good just so they could know more about each other and their same interest.  
Azashiro liked this idea, because he was the male he decided he wanted to start off and ask her first.  
"Do you like video games?" His eyes didn't look away, he wanted to start with what he liked so he could know if they would get along well as friends or not.

"Yes, of course. I love them!" Well, this sparked his interest a lot. Seems they would if she loved playing video games.  
"Okay, hmm…how about…" Rouji paused and gave another thought and nodded her head.  
"Manga?" Azashiro smiled more, and nodded his head. His heart pounding and feeling like she was his type of girl.

"Do you like…action movies?"  
"Do I?" She seemed very happy; and he knew that was a really good thing! So they could talk about anything action like!  
"How about comedy?" Rouji was someone who loved watching anything she found hilarious; she had this sparkly look in her eye. He couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Yeah, they really brighten me up." He stated. That was really good, now she was feeling a bit hungry. She didn't want to cook anything; it was a bit early for dinner and late for lunch so she knew she could be able to wait.

"You like ice-cream, yeah?" She asked him, it wasn't that cold to eat it…was it? It was Spring, so no harm done!

"Of course, what flavor you got?" He asked, heading out the door with her and followed her to the kitchen. He felt happy but like an outcast being in the house where two of three didn't accept him.  
"I only got cookies and cream, I hope it's okay with you." She loved that flavor more than any other one, hopefully he didn't mind eating that flavor.  
"I don't mind."  
"I only have a bowl, so if you liked cone…next time…" She said with a smile, opening the freezer and noticed it was gone.

"Sasuke-nii!" She yelled angrily, Azashiro seemed a bit surprised; she was scary when she was angry at her brother, but she wasn't towards him. It felt strange. He came out of his room, and scratched his head.  
"Yeah, what?" He rubbed the back of his head and noticed Azashiro there, which made him frown. He was still here?  
"Did you eat all the ice-cream?"  
"What of it?" She thought he said he didn't have a sweet tooth and now he ate the rest of the ice-cream! There was about a quarter left! She growled, and then spoke in a commanding tone.

"Go buy more!" He chuckled and headed back to his room, he wasn't going to listen to her.  
"No dinner for you tonight!" A chill ran down his spine, and he knew she was going to make something nice, he sighed and had no choice, putting on some good clothes and grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. Grabbing a seat there on the lounge she wanted to ask him more information, there was a secret that she had not told anyone. It would be best to tell him when they were closer, like besties.

"Tell me Azashiro, what's your favorite food?"  
"I have a lot of food I like…" he trailed off there, and she raised an eyebrow. _'How can I know what you like if you just tell me you like a lot.' _She thought, and breathed out gently.  
"What about…least favorite?"  
"Oh that's easy…its takoyaki." Rouji gave a 'phew' but exhaled most of it instead of saying it.  
"What about sweets?" He gave a thinking noise before replying to her.  
"Dango. They're very delicious."

"Ahaha…"her part laugh trailed off. _'It's so different to what I like.' _She thought once again, and gently shook her head.  
"Come on Rouji, tell me too. I'd love to know what you like and not like." Well, if he wanted her to answer then she would, simple.

"My favorite food is sushi; I don't like wasabi, curry or yakitori. However I really love pocky and kakigori." Seems she knew what food she really liked and didn't. _'She's nothing what I thought…' _Azashiro thought as he laughed to himself. He didn't really have much to say but he was happy to know some things about her.

Many weeks passed and the two had gotten along and built their friendship more and more, she was quite happy and wanted to find a way for Uchiha and Uzumaki to find peace terms. They would eventually, she knew it. Maybe, it was best for her to tell Itachi about Azashiro being the son of Miroku; he was a brave and respected man. He would have change of heart…right?

"Attention students, next week we are holding an upcoming dance." It will be held in the gymnasium; held by your teachers. There is no need for a fee, just look your best; nothing too formal." Whispers were being spoken by in every classroom; however Rouji wondered why they didn't have some sort of permission slip for this. How odd, either way she was already planning what she was going to wear; she had a dress that she only wore once but that was about it. It would look nice to wear on that Friday evening. Probably there would be no school that day just for the dance to be held…

Already she was in the halls and thinking about who would be a good idea to ask. Well, she wanted to ask Azashiro. But it might not seem like a really good idea. She stopped and breathed and decided she will. If no one else asked, she wanted to hurry so she did in a fast-pace type of walking and went to search for him and had finally found him. Her eyes widened, and felt disheartened as he was surrounded by girls asking him to take one of them to the dance as a partner.

Sighing sadly she walked off, like in hell there would be a chance for her to bother.  
A certain blond female never liked her, probably because she liked her brother but he wasn't allowed to disgrace Uchiha.  
"You think someone of your style will get a date? Your clothes are so off, I see you wear baggy pants and a baggy shirt. Other times I see you wearing something a prostitute would wear. Hahaha." She and her other two friends, Tenten and Sakura laughed then departed.

'_Maybe she's right…I'm making a fool of myself.' _She felt sad by it and waited all day for Azashiro to ask her but he never did. She frowned and shook her head when she departed for home. Now feeling some sort of regret for trying to be his friend, and feeling something inside. She was really sure that he did too! Now she felt like it was just her imagination.

Shaking her head, she decided to go either way. With, or without a partner. Maybe Ino's words made her want to change the way she dressed. A week had already and quickly went by and already it was Friday evening and she had changed into a beautiful shoulder showing dress, it was teal blue with this exotic pattern at the side, with nice shoes to match it, her hair tied in a slight messy way and put some lip gloss on, there wasn't a need for make-up; she didn't really need to put a lot into herself to look nice.

Now she was ready to set off and walk, it wasn't a far distance. Itachi was still at work and Sasuke already left earlier. She could feel her heart pound fast and felt so happy, not caring what anyone else thought. Even if she didn't have a partner. It's not like it wouldn't stop her at all.

Azashiro waited, tapped his foot and looked at his watch. She didn't show up…where was she? "Is something the matter?" Sakura asked him, knowing something didn't seem right. Lucky for her, Sasuke agreed to go to the dance as a date.  
"She just hasn't shown up yet." He was getting worried now.

Ino was in the car and driving, near her eye she could see Rouji walking so happily and she wasn't going to have her show off. She had nothing to show at all. It was raining previously, and there were puddles still in some of the holes in the road. The car kept driving and unluckily Rouji had gotten drenched with the rainwater. She frowned, _'the jerk'_ she thought while growling. Then sighed, sitting at the nearest bench and covered her eyes and cried.

Ino, beautiful arriving and smiled as she headed towards Azashiro and Sakura. Azashiro stared at his cousin, Naruto who was happy with his date Hinata. She wrapped her arms around Azashiro, and smiled. Her hair was beautifully done, her dress was kind of long but it showed her smooth skin and some of her body as well. His midnight blue eyes stared at her and all he could do was give a part smile. He did hope Rouji was going to turn up. She didn't talk to him at all, it seemed strange. Not picking up her phone, or replying to her messages.

Not even noticing, Ino had dragged him when the soft romantic music played and danced with him for a while. She then stopped after about 45 minutes, and finally noticed Azashiro was sidetracked.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him, with this smile that many guys ( not including Sasuke ) fell for. He gave a gentle sigh and replied to her.  
"Rouji isn't showing up."  
"I thought she told you, she's not coming."

"Oh…" he seemed a bit down and didn't want to dance anymore; the whole night was two hours. It was going to be a long night. He just sighed and decided to sit down, maybe was that why? However he got a brilliant idea and smiled, approaching Sasuke. He stopped to stare at him; he didn't seem to frown as much.

"You didn't tell me Rouji wasn't coming to the dance, she didn't say anything to me at all." He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a bit.  
"What do you mean? She's not here? She was supposed to be here long ago." His eyes widened, so Ino had lied to him and Rouji didn't show up? He felt guilty and bit his bottom lip.  
"I'll go search for her, it's my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

He then decided to run out and find her, he didn't care anymore. He blamed himself for not thinking it was strange how she didn't show up and not even ask Sasuke earlier. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. While he was going to run out, he was stopped.  
"Where are you going?" Ino asked, with this innocent look that attracted guys to tell the truth and stay with her. He wasn't going to fall for it though.  
"I need to find Rouji; she was supposed to come after all." After he said this to her with his serious tone he headed out, but to only see it was raining, but not too heavily.

He gave a growl, and shook his head. He didn't care if he would get wet or his clothes get ruined. Finding her was top priority; and he didn't bring an umbrella. Even if he asked the teacher's, they wouldn't either, it would probably subside later. He ran searching for quite a long time and panted. He frowned more, and hating himself. She wasn't at home, she wasn't anywhere near the school either. Where could she have been? His droopy eyes stared at the concrete floor he knew he couldn't give up but he was scared she was kidnapped or something.

His eyes gazed one last time, maybe he should head home. However his aunty and uncle wanted him to be home with Naruto. It wasn't an option, and the only other one was heading back. He shook his head, and wanted to successfully search, otherwise he might have to go back and tell Sasuke; it wouldn't be good if he was worried about his own sister. Even worse, Itachi would be furious!

His eyes then gazed upon a female sitting in the edge of a corner, her dress looked drenched and her hair looked bad. She had her shoes to the side and looked partially dirty; some of her feet were covered in mud. Taking a risk, he just hoped it was her. He was worried. Slowly approaching her, he cleared his throat.  
"Is that you…Rouji?" He was more afraid it wasn't her. The female looked up in hope and Azashiro smiled at first, it was her. But he came to a halt and they were in shelter, his eyes widened. Seeing her crying. She didn't even bring her phone with her. He bent down and wrapped his arm around her.  
"I'm sorry…I was so worried and I've been such a jerk to you. I didn't know what I was thinking. I know there is still time. If you'd like…we can go to the dance. You can be my partner."

She didn't say anything but kept crying. He felt worse, and she was out here, it was kind of cold and alone with no one he was guilty as charged.  
"I'll make it up to you; however you want it to be! I'm really sorry; I've been stupid to see it. I was worried about you and I wanted you to show up. I know I should have asked you, but I thought you already had one. And I-I…" he didn't know what else to say to her. He could hear her sniffling now, and wiping her tears with her partially dry hands.

Her onyx eyes looked at him, and gave him a serious look.  
"I really trusted you, you disappointed me today. I can't go looking like this." She stood up and took her shoes in one hand and walked away. However he stood up and managed to grab her by her hand and pull her so she spun around to face him, his other hand wrapped around her waist and kissed her passionately.

He released the kiss and gave her a gentle smile. He meant every word he said and he wanted her to just agree.  
"I don't care if we're drenched. I've had feelings for you for so long, I never told you that I like women who are strong, and smart, who can be herself and not be who she isn't. I don't care if you're beautiful or ugly, if I think you're beautiful on the inside but not out. I wouldn't care."

It was touching for her to hear, he smiled more at her. Then nodded her head and agreed.  
"Alright, let's go." She stated, putting her feet out for the rain to wash the mud away and put on her heels to walk back. He looked at his watch; there was about 40 minutes left it took him a while to find her. But it was worth it, plus from where they were it was a 10 minute walk. It would be enough either way.

Now arriving, he entered the gym once again. People were staring. Ino had come towards him.  
"I've been worried Azashiro…did you-oh…" She frowned, as Rouji came in soaking like he did. Sasuke hurried towards his sister and held her wet hands.  
"Are you alright? You're not hurt? What happened?" He asked, he was glad Azashiro found her. The rain was already subsided by the time they arrived. She smiled then laughed slightly, glad that he was looking out for her, like he should have been.

"I got drenched, and I couldn't head home because I had no other dress that was worth it. I couldn't buy another, I didn't have my wallet. If I went home then back again to the shops, they'd be closed. So I just found a spot to sit until the rain was disappeared. But then Azashiro found me."  
He felt glad, and stared at Azashiro.  
"I'm grateful that you could find her, if she didn't come at all. I'd be worried and dead meat by nii-san." He wanted to thank him, somehow. He got an idea.

"I know, how about…I'll find a way to get Uzumaki and Uchiha to have a truce, I've been getting along and arguing with Naruto, he's a rival who I find worthy. If you two are friends, even want to be more. It would be even better."  
"Sasuke-nii, I never told you or Itachi-nii this but. You remember Miroku, right?" He nodded his head.  
"Why're you bringing him up now?" He asked, seeing how she didn't say anything but decided to say something finally to him.

"If you look at Azashiro closely, and a photo of Miroku; they look a lot alike. It's because…Azashiro is his son and his mother is Uzumaki." Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, but now that he thought about it and got a closer look at him, he did! He understood. He departed saying nothing and went back, even if there wasn't much time he took Rouji's hand and smiled.

"Come on; let's dance while we have the chance." He smiled, and she did too, blushing slightly. Wrapping her other arm around him and dancing slowly feeling peaceful, even though Ino was very angry and didn't want to dance anymore so just left. It was nearly 10 anyway.  
"I'm very happy right now Azashiro, and hopefully our clans can come to terms."  
"Yes, I want us to live peacefully rather than anything else."

She felt very happy and relieved as well, she didn't want anything at all to come in between. She was feeling a strong bond with Azashiro, and knew it was love. She never told him that he looked very handsome when they met in Elementary, but then she couldn't when he was mean and they noticed that one was Uchiha and the other was Uzumaki, however. Now the two wanted to change this, just so there glares can stop and they can be together.

'_I wish moments like these can last.' _She thought with a smile, her feet moving with his own.  
"…I'm back, finally. Time to get revenge on Uzumaki for what they did…" The mysterious male hid in the shadows and laughed evilly to himself. His plan was flawless.


	5. Chapter 5

The mysterious male had kept his eyes focused on what was important. They thought one thing but all thought wrong. He paced himself and decided to make his plan come into action very soon. When the time was right. He did not utter a word and paced himself in the streets where he grinned as the time would come and his victory shall be wonderful. With that at last, he shall be enjoying the suffering of people.

Where the one he loved was stolen away from him and brutally raped and murdered, found chopped to bit and faceless by that rival clan…Uzumaki. His brother was taken away, and the red heads made the opposing clan seem like criminals; they weren't liked much after that. Soon they all started to die, one by one with this supposed death that was unknown to scientists and doctors.

He hated how they could get away with it all, sacrificing their enemies and creating the perfect mask in which everyone was able to believe them. In such a history where they both had a large and happy family, but rivals were sworn to be harmed. The male chuckled entering the graveyard for him and her. He stopped and stared at the gravestone of his brother Miroku. He felt sad and said nothing, his eyes content as he stared and placed his bare hands on it; keeping it there for quite some time.

"Nii-san, I promise I will get revenge. You left too early." He gently shut his eyes and then opened them again, now heading towards the one he loved. Her gravestone was not far, and it had her name and the words he imprinted. His last words to her. 'Be safe.'  
Kneeling down he placed his hand on it and felt tears coming out of his eyes.  
"Rin…" he whispered, feeling so heartbroken.  
From then on, he stood up placed a rose on her grave and departed.

He knew then that he was meant to get revenge. He had already taken it on the ones who killed Rin, but now it was Uzumaki's turn. It was his fate now, there was nothing left for him to do, his first victim…taking out a picture…he stared at it.  
Even if it was his son…he had the mother's hair, he acted like her he was Uzumaki and knew nothing of his father and his blood.

By tomorrow, he would be able to set up everything for him. The death of Azashiro will be curtained. His plan and destiny for his aim will be until the verge of him being caught, it was highly unlikely.

The red head thought everything would be all peaceful and well, but there was nothing for those who made Uchiha suffer. It was a despicable crime; they have all suffered so much. The Uzumaki were to blame, it was what he hated so much. He couldn't allow anything like that to be gotten away with!

As Azashiro and Rouji were walking together happily though the park they heard a few gun shots. They looked to see where it came from and a man dressed in black had a gun and had a hostage with him. Heading into a building which was abandoned he could hear police officers but they were still too far away!

"Let's do something Azashiro!" He nodded his head, and rushed inside with her, however did not know that now the building was set alight, by him. Not knowing that Rouji was inside too, but even still. To kill one, there must be sacrifices along the way. It started off light and they were running to catch up with the criminal. They at first looked at each other then back at the criminal who wasn't too far from where they were. A few stories high now and the fire had been spreading.

"How did fire get in here?" Rouji asked, coughing slightly. From behind the criminal got hit and his gun was shot. The shot was where Azashiro was, the smoke and fire was getting heavy it was hard to breathe and Azashiro could feel the side of his stomach bleed. It was hurting so much. The hostage came free when Rouji had hit a vital point in his neck.

The sound of a fire engine was coming but far off, the police arrived but the blaze was too heavy for them to enter, it was up to the people that came in.  
"Imouto!" Shouted Itachi who was called there, along with Sasuke he hoped she would be safe.  
Rouji had started to cough more, and her hand weakly placed on his shoulder.

"It's so hard to breathe Azashiro…" he could see she was choking and covered her hand over her mouth and nose. But it was still getting in to her.  
"Be patient…I'll get us out in no time." But as the ceiling above came collapsing and knocked him out. Now she had to save them both, grabbing the free man and an unconscious Azashiro she headed towards the window. It was the only way.

She could hear the Fire Brigade arrive and try to put out the flames; she peered out to see they had something for the people's bodies to land in safely.  
First was the man then Azashiro. But, she struggled with Azashiro and was feeling weak. Coughing more.  
"You're so heavy…" she uttered pushing with the strength she had left and managed to get him out safely. Now was her turn. However…

**It was too late.**

"Where's my sister?" Sasuke asked in a violent way towards one of the fire fighters. The man, who was looking after the two that came down, shrugged. He didn't know. He growled and turned towards the men who were trying to put it out. That was not everyone.  
"Hurry and put it out! My sister's in there!" He said, wanting to save her but he knew it was dangerous.

'_Only if it were raining or if I had powers…I could save her.' _He thought, while Itachi quickly called for an Ambulance, they were coming very quickly. Especially if requested by Itachi.  
The blaze was gone and then the ambulance came, one of the firefighters went in and took the stairs to the level where she was. His eyes widened shocked to see what happened to the unconscious Uchiha.  
Within those long minutes, he came out carrying her. She didn't look the same. The two Uchiha's eyes widened. The Ambulance took her quickly to the Hospital, there weren't anything major done to the male or the red head.

"Tch seems he didn't die." The male said with a growl. He looked away, and it seems his plan didn't go the way he wanted it to. So now he had to find a way to kill him, or make him suffer. To him, it didn't seem right for only Uchiha to suffer; they always had the bad end of the stick. They had the bad luck, while Uzumaki had the good, had it all! At least Itachi was making a lot of money for the time being to support his family and know what it all seemed like it was to be.

"Curse you damn Uzumaki." Sasuke spat, and kicked the wall. Azashiro was in the Hospital too, but they focused more on Rouji. She had major burns, and her hair had been cut off really short and her lungs had the toxic air. As the two rushed towards the Hospital, the man also followed; he was Uchiha too after all.  
Arriving now at the Hospital the two siblings had rushed to the operation room to watch the burns on her skin being replaced with fake skin and anything else that had been on her. While Azashiro had been fixed up with some powerful medicine and bandages around his upper waist.

It didn't take too long for Azashiro to wake up first in the Hospital, but he sighed. His cousin didn't know he was here? He tried to slowly sit up, but it hurt and he knew he couldn't do much at all.  
"You!" He saw Sasuke storming in the room, and grabbed him by the shirt he was wearing. He shook him and pulled him close with a scary glare, Azashiro felt slightly scared by his presence there he didn't say anything to the Uchiha.  
"You did this! It's your fault my sister is like this!" He didn't understand.  
"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb!" He growled, throwing him back unto the bed and his midnight blue eyes stared at him, he couldn't understand what his problem was!  
"About 60% of her body was burned and also her lungs have some toxic fumes from the blaze! You aren't worthy of her, I don't care if you are Uzumaki or not! She's the only female left! She's not just some fish in the sea you know!" His eyes widened, feeling like he could cry. However he wanted to stay strong and not in front of him.

The male heard what Sasuke said, he felt so disgusted. An Uzumaki having feelings for Uchiha! He was following in his brother's footsteps! He just couldn't it was his fault, he made her suffer! Even more now that she was nearly on the verge of death, and what was worse. The nurses are trying everything they can to save her life. That's what he heard. He needed a way for Azashiro to suffer more. It was his fate now, in order for everything to be the way it was, where Uchiha was high and mighty. This was his fate for Uchiha Obito.


	6. Chapter 6

A whole month passed and Azashiro was in the Hosptial sitting beside Rouji, she was still resting in her bed. She hadn't woken up at all, and the teachers and students were becoming worried about her.  
"I'm sorry Rouji…forgive me…if you do die. My last words would make me have to live with regret."  
'Be patient…I'll get us out in no time.'  
"What was I thinking!? I'm so stupid!" He hit his head on the pole that was there for her and he was crying now. Wanting her to wake up, he prayed each day for every visit he was expecting her to any time wake up. It wasn't happening, now he felt like he had bad luck. He grabbed her hand and placed it upon his cheek, his hand keeping his own on hers hating himself more and more each day.

"Please wake up." He whispered desperately wanting her to wake up. He would feel so happy, he could tell Sasuke stopped talking to him and glared at him, his friends did and his own cousin was not speaking to him much either. It was killing him. The nurse told him that her brother's never visited at all; they probably seemed to know that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

With a sad sigh he placed her hand by her side and stood up, leaving. He wasn't going to give up, and felt like it was his fault. It was, he blamed himself for saying something and he didn't save her.  
"That should have been me." He whispered to himself, there was no one he could really turn to now. Each day at school was lonely and depressing as the next. He had no idea; it was all according to his plan. It was excellent!

He left and sighed, he didn't do much moving as he used to. He blamed himself each day, and hated himself each time he visited her and ending up not waking up once again.  
Until he placed some flowers beside her and he sat staring at her, hours had passed by and he saw movement in her eyes. He smiled standing up quickly. Reaching near her to see if she was waking up like he wished.

He felt so happy, her eyes were slowly opening. Her onyx eyes were now staring at Azashiro and she couldn't help but give a gentle smile.  
"Azashiro?" He grabbed her hands quickly.  
"Yes, it's me. I'm here!" She didn't say anything, and coughed.  
"Come closer." She whispered. He nodded his head, and leaned in slightly.

He wanted to listen to what she was going to say, but her words shocked him.  
"I-I…just want to let you know that I-" she started to breath heavily, something didn't seem right. He ignored it for the time being, and thought it might be her from talking.  
"-want Uchiha and Uzumaki to have a truce, it was my fault. I couldn't save myself. If you felt some sort of blame you shouldn't." He was feeling so relieved, he didn't want to have any guilt he knew he couldn't live with it if there was any of that within him.

She coughed more, blood spat out and his eyes widened. Quickly running out the door he called for a nurse multiple of times, but none of them came.  
"Nurse help!" He called out in a louder tone. He was crying out for help now, and finally two came running. He pointed inside the room. Looking so worried.

"Something's wrong with Rouji!" They rushed in and had a look, trying to strain her with the coughing, they at first had to call for someone else and all he could do was watch as they gave her medicine to calm down.  
"The fumes from the flames haven't fully gone." The nurse said to him, and then she smiled. She was resting now.  
"If you weren't here than your girlfriend would be dead by now." He blushed.

"Girlfriend…oh…I don't know about that…" he laughed slightly, he felt so worried. But she was saved, and hopefully if they were all extracted from her lungs she could be fine. He felt his heart racing so quickly, and didn't know what else he would be able to feel.  
He left and decided to go home, feeling so over joyous. He wanted to ask her when she was out of the Hospital. He didn't get a chance to yet, but he would later.

He arrived the following week and stared at her, who was awake and eating some food.  
"How long left are you staying here?" He asked, sitting beside her.  
"Not too long. Hopefully." She smiled; he couldn't tell that she gave him a fake smile. She didn't want him to worry for her, there was bad news and if he was alerted then he probably would be very angry about it all. She couldn't allow that to happen, Rouji knew she needed to find a way for him to be hurt so he could understand why she did.

"Azashiro…I just want you to know if anything happens I will blame you. You told me you would get me out of the building, and you didn't. I saved you." His eyes widened, wondering why she was bringing this up. Didn't she say previously it wasn't his fault? He couldn't fully understand anymore.

"What do you mean? You told me that it wasn't my fault."  
"I know, but I only said that to relieve you of your faults." He frowned, after everything. Wondering why she was saying such hurtful things, did she mean it?  
"How the hell was I supposed to know the ceiling was going to collapse on me?" He asked, raising his voice slightly and standing up as well.

"You should have seen it coming. Just leave Uzumaki. You're just a sorry excuse for a hybrid! If you think that your parent's died in a car accident you're wrong! Uchiha killed your mother! She's Uzumaki! Miroku was a disgrace just like you! He killed himself without thinking about his child!" That was a lie, she was good at it, and hurt him. He felt his heart tearing into many unfixed pieces. His eyes widened and couldn't believe what she said; he was told it was a car accident; which was the truth. Was it for shame that he was told it? He believed the lie she said, Rouji knew it was the only way. There was no happy ending for this love story.

"I can't believe you and everyone else lied to me! If this is for my protection then you're wrong. I can't believe kissed your disgusting mouth! I wanted to become closer to you; I was developing feelings for an Uchiha! I feel so repulsed, j-just go die hag!" He then stormed out, with a frown and a heart that was broken.

"I'm sorry Azashiro." She whispered, coughing once more. Covering her mouth, and felt her heart beat quite fast.  
"Nurse!" She called out; as there was one nearby she headed towards the female.  
"Yes?"  
"I really need to ring my brother…he hasn't visited and I need to say something to him." She nodded her head, slowly helping her up and struggling to put her in a wheelchair. It was hard for her to walk, her legs would be weak and the fumes badly infected her lungs and there was no way for a transplant or removal. It was late, and there had not been any lung donations, paying for one somewhere else would cost money. There was no way, and they didn't have a choice.

As the nurse took her to the phone she handed her the phone and put in the money for her.  
"Hello?" Itachi answered.  
"Nii-sama…I have bad news and a request."  
"You're actually up again? I'm happy; me and your brother will visit you now. Is that okay? I haven't had much time because of work, and your brother…you know him he's not that kind of person."  
"O-Oh okay, I'll see you then."

She reached up and managed to put it back and the nurse came to push her back to her room. Struggling again to put her back on the bed. The nurse departed and minutes passed until someone entered the room, which was her brother's.  
"How long have you been awake for?" Sasuke asked with a smile, feeling so happy.  
"For about a week!" She said with a frown, not happy they decided to visit her.  
Itachi had sat down on the chair and Sasuke grabbed a seat and sat beside him.

"You said you wanted to speak?" Itachi said, giving a slight serious tone.  
"Yes, I don't have much time left. So before I leave, I want you and Uzumaki to have a truce, not for me…but for Miroku. I think he deserves it more, even Naruto. If Miroku married an Uzumaki, if Naruto wants to be Sasuke's friend, and if Azashiro can become my friend. I don't see why we should hate and be rivals anymore. Even with what happened in the past, a lot can change. So can't Uchiha and Uzumaki too?"

He sighed, seemed she really wanted this. He should after all.  
"Very well, I will." Rouji smiled gently. She was happy that he would, Itachi slowly stood up and kissed her forehead like he did at other times.

"How long do you have left?" Sasuke asked, his hand reaching out and touched hers. She looked away from her brother and said nothing. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it with her at all. He sighed and let it go; if she didn't want to say anything then it was best for it to be left unsaid.

Rouji was now coughing badly, and she placed her hand upon her heart.  
"Nurse!" Itachi called out, but she managed to speak.  
"No! Nii-sama…my time is up now. Hurry…pull the cord and end it. The machine is giving me something that is able to decrease the toxins. It's not working affectively but please do it." He didn't say anything.

"I'll miss you." Itachi was starting to cry, and Sasuke was too.  
"Imouto, I'll be doing anything I can to make you see I'll become a great Uchiha."  
"Thank you, you two." She smiled, the two having her in their arms. Both of their eyes shutting as Itachi pulled the cord and she was gone.

They kept hold of her for a long time, and the nurse came in.  
"Visitor's time is up…" but she stopped, and seemed sad with the two brothers. They let go, and took a picture just of her for the last time.  
"She's gone…" Itachi whispered, while Sasuke pulled the blanket over the top of her face. The nurse said nothing, and left her.

"We'll have her funeral in two weeks Sasuke. Just invite whoever knew her; all I can invite is Obito." He said.  
When Sasuke went to school, everyone could tell he wasn't the same. What happened?  
"What happened to you Sasuke? You look so down." He didn't say anything, and his head sunk in his desk. His onyx eyes staring off into space.

"Sasuke-kun~" Karin said, blushing slightly becoming clingy to him, his hand moved away from hers and she moved away, noticing it was best to leave him.  
Azashiro didn't say anything and wondered why he was like that, probably because he saw his sister in that terrible state.

He knew he would be like that if he saw his sibling like that, which was…if he had any he could understand. But he was an only child, and at times he did wish he had a sister or brother.  
Two weeks passed and her funeral was held, Azashiro didn't go to the Hospital nor was not told or didn't hear of her passing, he wasn't invited to her funeral. He wasn't happy that she had said such horrible things to him, and he felt angry by it. He couldn't forgive her at all.

So many long days had passed and he wanting to go and see her, even with everything he said. He was constantly thinking of her without even realizing it. Now he decided to visit the Hospital.  
"Um, I'd like to see Rouji." He said to the female at the reception counter.  
"I'm sorry; she's not in the Hospital anymore. She's-"

"Thanks." He rushed out, not even hearing the rest of her sentence. She was going to tell him that she was gone, but he would find out.  
Knocking on the door of Uchiha, he noticed Itachi opening. He knew that his sister said hurtful things to him to not make him upset of her being gone.  
"Come in Azashiro, I've been expecting you." He said, wondering what he meant by that. Entering he took his shoes off and followed him, seeing his uncle and aunty even cousin there.

Minato, Kushina and Naruto stared at him with a smile.  
"Azashiro! Sit next to me!" Naruto grinned and pat the seat beside him. He didn't say anything at first but sat beside him and wondered why they were with Uchiha.  
"So Minato, have we come to an agreement?" Itachi spoke, Kushina was Uzumaki so they had to; while Azashiro didn't understand what was going on.

"Tell me what's going on?"  
"We're going to have a peace treaty with Uchiha." Kushina replied with a smile.  
"Isn't that great!" He wondered why Naruto was just as happy, he stood up he was too confused.  
"What do you mean? Since when? Why now?" Naruto sighed, he decided to tell him; the adults allowed him to. Sasuke still remained silent, they knew of it. It was so dreadful and they knew it was time for Azashiro to know. He was wondering why Rouji wasn't there with them.

"It was the last wish Rouji had, Itachi-san and Sasuke wanted to fulfill it. We see that it's a good idea, because of what's happened." Naruto had a serious look on his face as he stared his taller cousin. His midnight blue eyes stared back then at the rest. He stepped back and eyes widened.  
"What do you mean last wish?" He was feeling his broken heart killing itself.

"She died the day you left the Hospital." He could feel tears form in his eyes.  
"Th-That's not true! You're all lying to me! You're all liars!" He shouted and ran out of the house, his tears flowing past him. He didn't want her to be gone. He didn't believe it.

"Leave him; he'll have to face the facts. She didn't want to hurt him, so she had to make him not like her so his heart could be whole still." Itachi replied, they didn't do anything and sighed. They all knew very well that Azashiro had to accept it.  
_'I'll confirm it with my own two eyes!' _He thought, and ran towards the graveyard. His eyes looked around, and saw one with plenty of flowers. Heading towards it slowly, he hoped it wasn't hers but someone else's.

However, to his demise he was incorrect and saw it was hers. Gripping his hand on his heart he kneeled and grieved. Crying out for her to come back, realizing that she had said those mean, awful things to him so he could be able to move on and not be hurt.  
"Why…?" He asked himself, feeling his heart ache and he wanted to wish he could find someone for him, but there wasn't anyone for him at all.  
Lazily he headed towards his home and tried to find ways to killing himself, there was no point for him to live if the one he really loved was gone.

"I forgive you for everything, but if you're not here. The you have to forgive me to commit such an act." He said to himself, hoping she would be able to hear it.  
He tried so many ways to kill himself, in ways that wouldn't be so harmful. They never seemed to work, he changed so much; he was becoming so depressed and couldn't like any girl. They weren't the same; all of them looked like her.

He was drowning himself in his own sorrow. Killing himself didn't work, and there was no way for him to get better or move on. His dreams were constant of her and felt so real. He didn't know what to do anymore with his life; it really wasn't the same without her. All he could do was suffering without her and rot somewhere.

While Obito was laughing, watching him suffer. His plan to kill him didn't matter; he was rotting and making himself into someone who would die from loneliness. His madness was getting the best of him and the injustice was never served.


End file.
